


Foggy Night Coffee Shop

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Character, First Meeting, Foggy Night Coffee Shop, Humor, expresso, matt is a night owl, murdock law firm, no mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gets coffee at midnight? And who the heck gets it at an unfamiliar place in Hell's Kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Night Coffee Shop

"Ugh" Foggy sat up hearing the soft ding of the doors opening bell. "Uh I'm coming." He called sleepily to whoever was up at this crazy hour. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep." He wandered still half snoozing out to the open bar. 

"It's alright." A deep voice answered quietly. 

Foggy blearily opened his eyes to the cupboards and blinked. "What would you like?" He grabbed a random cup and wiped a cleaning cloth across it. 

"What I would really like would be to know what you have." The new customer said amusement and a slight wryness coloring his voice. 

"Uh excuse me?" Foggy turned from the cabinets to face the front of the store. His first thought was, wow red hair. The next few added up to only one conclusion, the red and white cane, the dark rose tinted glasses, even the slightly crooked tie. "Dude you're blind?" Popped out of his mouth. 

"Yes, I thought it was obvious?" The stranger tilted his head one way and leaned just the slightest bit on his cane. 

"It's a little easier to tell when I'm facing you, and awake." Foggy explained. 

"Ahh that does help." He agreed. "So what do you have for coffee?"

"Oh yeah um we have a lot of stuff so first off what do you like? I can narrow it down that way." Foggy glanced up toward the wall mounted menu. 

"Okay," he answered. "How about espresso?" 

"Awesome choice, any more specifics?" Foggy grinned. 

"Something not really sweet." He sounded slightly unsure. 

"Alright then one final question I promise it's the last one, well maybe not but anyway any allergies before I put something in and accidentally kill you?" 

"No" the guy laughed and Foggy instantly wanted him to do it again. The baritone voice pitched with a slight breathlessness had him smiling like an idiot. 

"Well then according to that we have, peppermint espresso with real peppermint shavings, Java chip, caramel creamy, dark chocolate with hazelnuts, maple syrup with cane sugar and I know that sounds sweet but I guarantee that it's not overpowering, raspberry with white chocolate, dark roast with espresso shots, and one of my best creations the salted butterscotch and pecans espresso. All of those can also have soy, rice, or almond milk if you're lactose intolerant." He finished rattling it off and watched the guy choose. 

"I'll try out your salted caramel and pecan drink, with soy milk please and a double shot of expresso." 

"Okay that sounds fantastic." Foggy grabbed the mug and then hesitated, "I know I said no more questions but this ones a good one." 

"Alright." 

"Wells it's more of a two in one." 

"Now I have to know what it is." The redhead titled his head again. 

"Do you want this in a travel cup or to go and can I get your name? To write on the cup I mean. It helps me remember what I'm making." 

"Sure, it's travel cause I like those cups better and Matt." The stranger, Matt now, smiled easily.

"Alright Matt with a travel cup, I'll be right back." Foggy snagged a styrofoam cup off the rack and quickly scribbled Matt on it. Then he allowed the autopilot to go on as he bustled around the small kitchen. 

Heat soy milk, pour fresh batch of coffee, grab secret butterscotch flavor pot, stir in the pecan flavor, add soy milk and butterscotch. Then for the finishing touch add pure sea salt to the entire drink and stir. 

Carefully he set the masterpiece in front of Matt and watched a singular curl of steam rise from it. "There, perfect." Foggy proclaimed. 

Matt grasped the cup and took a deep smell of the steam. Then he poured a small amount in his mouth. "Woah," he stopped and talked somehow through a tongue full of coffee, "this is amazing." 

"Thanks" Foggy absentmindedly turned to put away the cleaned cup from earlier. 

"No I mean it. I don't know anyone else who makes coffee this Fantastic especially at midnight." 

Foggy turned back around in time to see Matt's red hair fall back after a long drink "What are you even doing at a coffee shoppe at midnight?" He asked watching Matt's long savory sip of his drink. 

"Oh I couldn't sleep." He said simply. 

"So you got up and went into New York at midnight looking for a coffee shop that hadn't closed yet?" Foggy wondered if the lack of sleep was really catching up to him instead of Matt. 

"Yep" he answered short and sweet. 

"May I ask what job you have that allows you to wander around at this time of night without being late for work?" Foggy leaned against the counter.

"Im a lawyer." The answer was stated nonchalantly.

"Really?" Foggy had once wanted to become a lawyer but all the paperwork that would come with it had nearly given him papery nightmares. 

"Yeah I have my own firm so that kinda explains why I can be out this late." He shrugged and took a drink out from his cup. 

"What's it called?" 

"Murdock's law firm. Im Matt Murdock by the way." 

"You manage a law firm by yourself?" Foggy suddenly saw the paperwork tidal waves again. 

"Well yeah for the most part. I've got a friend who occasionally helps out with filing and stuff." 

"Yeah but still that seems like a lot for one guy." Foggy protested. 

"You seem to run this shop by yourself." Matt countered. 

"Awww no dude, that would be like impossible. I've also got a friend, her names Karen and she does all the taxes and stuff like that. Plus she's an amazing baker. Seriously I don't know why she sticks around here." He laughed. 

"She sounds cool." Matt took another draft from his now cooling coffee and tugged up a chair to sit in. 

"She is, I should introduce you sometime. Well if you ever come back that is." Foggy sat down himself on the bar counter. 

"Yeah, I'll Defiantly have to have another one of these." He smiled, "it would be helpful to know the name of this place though." 

"Oh yeah I named it myself. It's Foggy Night Coffee. It's a little dorky cause my names Foggy." 

"Really Foggy Night Coffee run by Foggy." Matt laughed a bit and took another drink. 

"Yeah, hey do you want another one of those?" Foggy gestured to the nearly finished coffee. 

"Nah Claire'll kill me if I overdose on caffeine. She's a nurse but still helps me out in the firm." 

"Alright then." 

"You know I probably should be going before she gets on me about being out this late too. I'll probably be back soon. So see you then and I think it's good morning now." 

"Yeah it is, good morning Matt Murdock and I know you'll be back cause you've tried my special coffee." 

Matt laughed and waved back and easily found his way out. Even after he was the gone the flash of red hair and tap of a cane had Foggy just waiting for him to be back already. His mouth opened up into a huge yawn. Well maybe not at midnight.


End file.
